


Sharing is Caring

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of filming a new RT Recap after a computer crash, the guys thank you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

"Why are the busiest days always the ones where I was hoping to sleep for 18 hours?" You mumble, standing on your tiptoes and trying to shove a prop back up on the top shelf. You feel someone behind you, brushing against you, and a hand comes up. It’s J.J. His other hand goes to your hip, holding himself steady. Blaine, him, and you have been dancing around each other like this all day; little touches, glances, flirty smiles, and flirty words. You like them both, like, a lot. They were funny, nice, and hot damn were they good looking.

After pushing the prop back up, he rocks back on his heels. “18 whole hours huh? You that tired?”

You turn to look at him, he was still incredibly close to you, grinning. “I had a long weekend, J.J., and I really wasn’t expecting to come in and tape last-minute recap stuff. I mean, I just came in to grab something I forgot on Thursday.”

Blaine comes in just then with the rest of the props. “Yeah, sucks that the computer had a melt down and lost the recap we taped yesterday.” He starts putting them away, “Thank God for you though, Y/N. It would have taken us longer to do this.”

You cross your arms and lean back against the shelving. “So, is it uploading now?”

“Just put the finishing touches on the editing and it’s doing it’s thing now.” He looks at his watch and grimaces. “Hopefully, we didn’t keep you from anything too important.”

Shaking your head, you push off from the shelves and start walking out of the prop room, brushing against both of them as you pass. “Nah, just a blind date I really wasn’t looking forward to. My friend keeps trying to set me up with people from her other group of friends and I’m just like, enough man. At first I was into it, you know? Even if nothing developed, at least maybe I’d get a good fuck out of it. But her friends, well, they just weren’t...”

“Your type?”

You turn back to face Blaine. “Actually, they were all kinda assholes, so I didn’t hold out much hope for this guy from tonight.” You walk over to where you left your pack, pick it up, and start to head out, walking backwards so you could still face them. “But if you guys deprived me of an orgasm, I’m gonna be pissed.” You turn back around, but not before you see Blaine give J.J. a look. You smile and walk slowly. Your smile grows wider as you hear feet chase you and an arm finds its way across your shoulders; J.J. again.

His head leans in close to yours, his other hand on his chest. “We would be absolutely devastated if we deprived you of that.”

“Oh, yeah?” You both stop in the kitchen and his arm falls from your shoulders as  you turn to face him.

“So much so. Now, about today...”

“Mmm?”

“We weren’t… reading you wrong, right? Because I’m going to feel utterly foolish if we were. You’re attracted to us, right?” He takes a step back, shoving his hands in his pockets and looking over at you.

“Oh good, so I wasn’t being too subtle. I take it since the both of you were reciprocating that you feel the same?” He smiles, ducking his head. “J.J., please tell me you actually needed help with the recap and it wasn’t a ploy.”

His head pops up, a worried expression on his face. “No, it totally wasn’t a ploy, Y/N. It was just… convenient that it happened. A happy coincidence, if you will."

"Mmhmm. I'm also going to assume since you keep saying we..."

He looks you straight in the eyes with a smirky little grin on his face. “Blaine and I, uh, we like to share.”

\-----

You’re barely in the front door of Blaine’s apartment when he turns and hoists you over his shoulders. A laugh bubbles out of you as he starts walking into the apartment before you grab onto J.J.’s shirt, pulling him along. You feel Blaine start to tug off your shoes and, biting your lip, you tug at J.J.'s shirt. You pull it up and over his head as his hands come up and grab the sides of your face, his lips chasing after yours as Blaine jostles you around, hands clamped on your thighs. You hear a door open behind you and you stop moving.

“And this is where the magic happens.” Blaine announces. You smile at J.J. who just rolls his eyes. Blaine walks the few steps into the room and then bends down, plopping you onto the bed. You get up on your elbows, looking up at both of them as they gaze down at you. Blaine moves first, ripping his shirt up over his head and then leaning down over you, laying his body on yours. His mouth hungrily fixates on yours as he grinds into you, your hands move to his back and you lightly rake your nails up, making him shiver under your touch. Panting, he sits up, glancing down at you. “You have too many clothes on.” He scoots off the bed, then reaches out for your hand and pulls you up. He grabs your hips, moving you around so your back is pressed against his chest, and his hands moved forward, undoing your jeans hastily as he nuzzles at your neck. J.J. moves forward, that smirk from earlier plastered on his face as he reaches out for your shirt, and pulls it above your head. His hands move behind you to unhook your bra as he places soft kisses on the other side of your neck, down your collar bone, and lower still as he pulls your bra forward. When your bra slips to the floor, your hands come up and run through J.J.’s hair, grabbing on and pulling him up to your lips. You press yours to his gently as Blaine’s hands work into your jeans, pushing them down lightly and moving into your panties.

“Christ!” You shudder beneath their touch as Blaine’s fingertips connect with you and he bites down on your neck at the same time. J.J. smiles against your lips and his hands caress your bare hips, pushing your jeans and panties down, kneeling as he goes while Blaine’s fingers gently circle your clit. J.J. lifts your feet up, one at a time, and removes the rest of your clothes. You’re left bare in front of him as he kneels before you, just watching for a moment, before he stands and his hands go to his buckle. As he pushes them, down you feel the breath rush out of you. “How the hell do you hide that in those fucking skinny jeans?!” Blaine’s fingers still and he buries his face in your neck, laughing.

J.J. ducks his head and you notice a little blush creep up his neck. “It’s not easy. It’s, uh, it’s not too—”

“Get on the bed, Castillo.”

“Oh, saucy. Taking charge, I like it.” Blaine says behind you, and you laugh.

You turn in his arms. “You’re uh, not that big are you?”

He squints down at you. “Why? I mean it’s decent, but no...”

“Good,” You stand on tip toes and place a kiss on his lips, “Because I want both of you fucking me at the same time, which means one of you is gonna be in my ass and it’s not gonna be that guy.” You both turn to J.J. who’s laying on the bed, his cock laying on his stomach, and he blushes more. “Look at how cute he is when he blushes.” You turn back to Blaine, “I assume you guys have lube?”

“Of course, we’re not animals. We know how to treat a lady.” He winks at you, a grin on his face.

“Mmm, good. You grab that, the condoms, and come meet us on the bed, Gibson. Oh, also, pants off.” You tug at the front of his jeans and then turn, J.J.’s eyes on you as you make your way to the end of the bed. Your eyes drift over to Blaine as he watches you, his hands working his jeans and boxers down. “Well. God bless whatever caused the computer to fuck up earlier today.” They both laugh. Blaine turns towards the bedside table and your eyes focus back on J.J., his cheeks still pink and hands slowly stroking himself as he watches you. Licking your lips, you crawl up onto the bed between his legs causing his cock to bob slightly as the bed moves. You lower your head slowly, looking J.J. in the eyes as you give him a broad lick from base to tip. Reaching the head, you grab hold of him, pull him up into your mouth, and twirl your tongue around the tip as he groans. His head falls back on the bed as his hands fist into the bedspread.

You and J.J. both startle a bit as the bottle of lube and condoms are tossed on the bed, hitting the side of J.J.’s leg. The bed dips behind you. Blaine’s hands are back on you, running up your thighs and spreading your ass cheeks as your head lowers to pull more of J.J. into your mouth, sucking as your hand gently moves over him. Blaine’s fingers dip into you, making you moan and push back against his hand, pulling your knees up further and sticking your ass higher up in the air. The bed jostles again and suddenly you feel Blaine’s mouth on you, licking at your asshole as his fingers work inside you; you moan around J.J. as your head and hands slowly move in tandem as you look up at him.

Blaine pulls his mouth back from you and you feel his fingers slip out of you; out of the corner of your eye you see him grab the bottle of lube. You still as you hear the bottle open, waiting for—you gasp and shiver as the cold lube hits you and Blaine swirls it around with his fingers with a chuckle. He slowly pushes a finger into your asshole, slowly pumping it like he was seconds ago in your pussy. After a second to adjust, your mouth starts working on J.J. again. You hum around him, making him squirm under you and his face flush.

"You need to—Christ—you need to stop, Y/N." You pop J.J. out of your mouth.

"You okay?"

He nods his head. "I just need you to stop for a couple minutes." You open your mouth to say something when Blaine adds another finger to your ass, scissoring them inside you. Your grip on J.J.'s cock tightens and the both of you moan.

“Y/N...” J.J. groans out.

“Right.” You unwrap your fingers from around him and lay your head on his hip, looking back at Blaine.

“Open up a condom for me, Y/N.” He says as he adds a third finger slowly. You reach over J.J.—being careful not to touch him—and snatch up one of the condoms, opening it up quickly and passing it back. Blaine’s fingers stall for just a second as you watch him look down to roll it on, then he looks back over at you, moves his hips forward, and nudges into your pussy as his fingers work you over. You close your eyes and your breathing grows shallow as his hips move faster and push him deeper into you, his fingers in your ass matching the pace his hips were making. J.J.’s hand pets your hair and you place little kisses on his hips and stomach as you pant, sweat dotting your forehead. You feel your body start to tense around Blaine, around his cock, his fingers, both buried oh so deep in you.

“Fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck...” You chant almost silently against J.J. as your body starts to lose control, shaking under Blaine’s touch. J.J.’s hand tangles in your hair and he pulls you up, his mouth covering yours as you start to cum, moaning into his mouth.

“You’re so pretty when you cum, Y/N.” J.J. murmurs against your lips as you spasm on top of him as Blaine pulls out from both your sopping wet pussy and ass.

“I bet you’re pretty when you cum too, J.J., and I can’t wait to see it.”

“Hey, I’m pretty when I cum too.” You feel J.J. sigh under you.

“Yeah, you’re pretty when you cum too. Now hand me that condom.” J.J. quickly rolls it on and you sit up, body still a little weak, and swing a leg over him as he holds his cock up for you. Blaine holds onto your waist, keeping you steady as you slowly lower yourself onto him, silently thanking Blaine for warming you up for J.J. as he stretches and fills you wonderfully. Blaine’s hands move up from your hips, cupping your breasts and pinching your nipples lightly, making you arch your back against him. His mouth comes down to your neck where he sucks and licks as you start to slowly move your hips, grinding against J.J., as your body still rides the high of the orgasm you just had.

“Are you ready, Y/N? You ready for both of us?” Blaine whispers into your ear, his hand trailing down to your clit, rubbing it gently as you whimper, nodding. “On your knees then.” He withdraws his fingers and moves his hand to your back, pushing you gently. You bend forward, bracing your hands on the bed on either side of J.J., he slips out just a bit and you bite your lip. God, you were so ready for this. You hear the pop of the lube cap, shivering again as he pours more on, and you hear him hiss as you assume he puts some on himself. You smile down at J.J. He lifts his head up and presses a kiss to your lips.

“I hope you like it fast, Y/N, ‘cause that’s what we’re gearing up for.”

You laugh, “The faster and harder the better, Castillo. You and Gibson, bring it.”

“Well, that’s a fucking challenge if I’ve ever heard one.” You burst out laughing and lay your forehead on J.J.’s chest as he chuckles. “What?”

“A fucking—christ—a fucking challenge.” You push yourself back, still laughing, grazing his cock. “Get it, fucking?” You look back at Blaine with your eyebrows raised. “But yeah, considering it a challenge, big guy.”

“You heard the lady, Blaine.” J.J. reaches around you, grabbing hold of your ass cheeks and pulling them apart. “Fuck her.”

You watch as Blaine licks his lips and grabs hold of himself, moving forward slowly. You lay your head back on J.J.’s chest as he enters you, slowly stretching you a bit at a time, going in an inch at a time before pulling back out as you and J.J. patiently sit and wait, sort of. After a minute of having Blaine move agonizingly slow, you start rocking back and forth, getting up on your hands, and leaning your head back. Blaine takes the hint and grabs hold of your hips; J.J.'s hands move down to the top of your thighs and it starts. Blaine pushes forward and J.J. moves out of you. They alternate, in and out and slow at first, letting you get used to the feeling—and oh god what a feeling it was. You could feel your orgasm starting to build again.

You lean down and bite J.J.’s collar bone. “Faster.”

“Faster?” You nod. “Blaine?”

“I heard.” His hands tighten on your hips and you push yourself back up off of J.J., fisting the sheets in your hands as he pulls your hips back sharply and buries himself fully into you.

“Fuck! Again.” You pull forward and he pulls you back again, J.J. pushing up at the same time. “Shit. Fuck.” Blaine leans forward, a hand coming around and pulling your face around to face him and he places his lips on yours, softly, completely opposite of what his hips were now doing: pulling back until he was almost out of you and then slamming back into you, him and J.J. back to alternating, harder and faster. Blaine’s hands move up your waist to cup your breasts, pulling you up. You arch your back as he tweaks your nipples and nibbles your neck, making you moan as you grab onto J.J.’s hands that still sat atop your thighs and moved them to your front. You’re about to cum again, you’re so close. You can feel yourself start to tighten around them, and as J.J. gets the hint, he caresses your clit and you cum with a shout. You babble their names and curse words as you lean forward, your hands on J.J.’s chest to hold yourself up as they continue their rapid pace. J.J.’s other hand comes up, pushing your sweaty hair off your forehead as he slows just a bit.

“You okay?” He pants out. Your eyes were closed tight, and you were biting your lip, but you nod. You were so okay, so very, very okay, your body trembling and your pussy and asshole spasming around them... so very okay. “Blaine?” His voice cracks and you open your eyes to look down at J.J., his face flushed and covered in sweat.

“Close.” Blaine grunts out as he slams into you, causing your jaw to drop and a little sound to squeak out of you.

“One more?” You manage out.

“You’re a greedy little thing, aren’t you?” Blaine says against your neck, sucking on your skin; you smile and nod. “Did you hear her, J.J.? You got one more for her in you?” J.J. just looks up into your eyes and his fingers on your clit start to work fast as he thrusts up deeper into you. Blaine laughs behind you, then his hand is on the back of your neck, pushing you down onto J.J.’s chest again, and he leans forward, hands on either side of you and J.J. as he takes long, hard strokes into you, peppering your back and shoulders with open mouthed kisses and little bites. You moan and murmur into J.J.’s chest and you start to feel him stiffen beneath you, his rhythm faltering just a bit.

“You’re close again right, Y/N?” He whispers down at you and you nod. You could feel it already—the feeling never really left you, not with the way they were working you over. You turn your head and bury your face into the crook of his neck as your 3rd orgasm of the night overtakes your body leaving you breathless and shaky. J.J. is the first of them to come, he slams up into you, and you could feel him twitch inside you. “Oh god.” He breathes out as he smoothes your hair back, then cups your face and drags you up to him, his tongue slipping into your mouth as you feel Blaine grunt above you, his grip on your hips getting tighter. You reach your arms back and hold onto his hands, interlocking your fingers as he grunts his release with long hard strokes, finally burying himself into you. 

You all lay like that for minutes, leaning on each other, breathing heavily as J.J. and Blaine slowly slip out of you. Blaine finally rolls off to the side, his chest heaving. You swing your leg back over off J.J. and smoosh your body between theirs on the bed so that all three of you are on your backs.

“God bless computer errors.” You say again and the guys laugh.

“I need... I need water.” J.J. says as he sits up and swings his legs around. He sits on the edge of the bed for a moment, taking the condom off and tying it up. Then he gets up on wobbly legs and starts to head out of the bedroom.

“J.J.?” He turns back to you. “Can you grab me a bottle as well?” He nods, a smile on his face, and walks out.

“So greedy.” Blaine says next to you.

You laugh and slap at his chest. “It’s just water.”

“And 3 orgasms...”

“Mmmm.” You turn towards him. “I didn’t hear you complain.” You scoot your body up and lean over him, your hand moving down to his cock, and your lips grazing his.

“You trying to gear me up for number 4?” He questions.

“Nah, I’m going to be sore enough in the morning. Just thought I’d help you clean up.” You turn your attention down to his cock and roll the condom off him, tying it off, then you move your head down and pull him into your mouth, sucking and licking him. After a minute you pull back, then roll off the bed. “Bathroom?” You point at one of the remaining doors in the room and Blaine just nods. After tossing the condom in the trash bin, you turn the sink on and splash water on your face. You look in the mirror and finger comb your hair, turn the water off, then walk back out. The guys are sitting on the bed, bottles of water in their hands, watching you. You notice that the fan above the bed has been turned on, the blankets are pulled back, and another pillow has been added between them.

J.J. pats the space between them. “Bedtime.”

You put your hands on your hips and look between them, gaze stopping on Blaine. “Well, that’s a surprise. I really thought you were the fuck ‘em and tell ‘em you’ll pay for a cab type.”

His hand went to his chest and he gave you a look of shock. “I am SHOCKED, for one, that you would think that. And two, I’m insulted. You can sleep on the couch tonight.” You laugh, shaking your head, and you crawl up into the bed between them, hand out to J.J. He grabs the other bottle of water from the nightstand and hands it over. You untwist the cap and take a long drink. You recap it and then turn, laying down between them.

“I’m exhausted.”

“Yeah, I’m about ready for that 18 hour nap you were talking about earlier.” J.J. says as he lays down, pulling you into his arms and resting his chin on your shoulder.

“18 hours sounds like heaven, but we have to be up in 8 for work.” Blaine mimics his movements on your other side. You and J.J. groan at his announcement, then yawn.

“We should just call in sick, or just call in late.” You say sleepily, your eyes heavy.

“Sleep. We’ll figure it out in the morning.”

“Yes, sleep. Good.”


End file.
